Meeting the Family
Meeting the Family is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise Shortly after they begin dating, and the events of Bunny Kisses, Nick accompanies Judy to Bunnyburrow to visit her family at the farm, and meets Stu, Bonnie and Judy's siblings for the first time. He is thrilled to meet them, and they like him a lot. What begins is a lifelong admiration for him by the younger siblings, and admiration by Stu and Bonnie. Story Nick was thrilled to now have Judy as his girlfriend. The beautiful bunny cop made him so happy. Now, today, even though they had only been dating for a short time, he had accepted an invitation to go and meet her parents and 275 brothers and sisters. It was late in the morning, and they were now on the road to Bunnyburrow, driving in Nick's car, and Nick seemed a bit nervous as he drove out of Zootopia. Judy smiled at him. "Hey, are you ok?" she asked. Nick smiled, but kept his eyes on the road. "I'm fine, just nervous about meeting your family," he said. Judy nodded. "Don't worry. They are over their fear of foxes, and they are very eager to meet you," she said. Nick playfully chuckled. "Really now?" he asked. Judy looked at him. "Yes they are. They want to see the heroic fox who helped this bunny cop save Zootopia, and fell in love with her in the process," she said. Nick took a moment to compose his thoughts. "Very well, Cottontail. I am ready to meet them too. Tell me more about your family," he said. Judy told him stories as they continued to drive. Nick managed to listen and still go the right way. Before long, they had arrived at Hopps Family Farm. Stu, Bonnie and all their other children were there, awaiting Judy and Nick's arrival. "Look! They're here!" said Skippy, one of the younger siblings. Nick and Judy parked the car and got out. Everyone rushed to meet them. "Welcome home, Judy," Bonnie said. Her eyes then fell on Nick. "This must be Mr. Wilde, Judy's new boyfriend. Hello, sir," she said. Stu shook his hand. "It's good to meet you, Mr. Wilde," he said. Nick shook his hand in return. "Thank you, Mr. Hopps. However, please call me Nick," he said. Judy's siblings got a good look at the handsome fox Judy had brought into their midst. He introduced himself to them. Judy's third-born sibling, a pretty female bunny named Kelly, who was twenty years old, looked stunned. "He is so handsome, Judy," she said almost breathlessly. Judy smilled. "Yes, he is, isn't he?" she said proudly. Kelly nodded. "The stories you told us only gave us a hint of the reality," she said. Judy was so pleased. Stu looked at his daughter. "Judy, what was it that you said he did for a living?" he asked. Judy proudly looked at her father. "He's a restaurant manager," she said. Stu was impressed. "Which restaurant?" he asked. Nick looked at Judy and then back at Stu. "Stripes Restaurant in downtown Zootopia. My parents own it and numerous other restaurants as well," he said. Bonnie smiled at him. "Well, everyone, lunch is ready. Nick, we got you something too," she said. Nick smiled and went along with everyone else. Before long, all of them were sitting at the farm's massive dining table. Stu and Bonnie had gotten some roasted Chiurkey for Nick to eat after hearing from Judy that he liked it. There were also sandwiches, pastries and more. "Thank you for having me over, Mr. and Mrs. Hopps," he said. Bonnie looked him in the eyes. "You're welcome. Now, we know that you met Judy during the chaos in the city, but how exactly did you meet?" she asked. Nick smiled proudly. "Well, I was sort of a witness to the chaos. Then, in the alley, I met a certain breathtakingly beautiful bunny cop, offered to help her solve the case and the rest is history. Just after the criminal was taken to jail, we admitted our feelings, and that was that," he said. Bonnie was pleased. "I am happy to see that Judy found such a good young fox to date," she said. Judy hugged Nick for a second. "And such a handsome one as well," she said. Nick laughed. After they finished lunch, they went to the main area to relax a bit. Once there, Nick found himself surrounded by Judy's younger siblings. "Nick, tell us the whole story of how you and Judy saved Zootopia," one of the bunny kids, a boy named Thumper, said. Stu looked at his son. "Thumper, please don't bother him," he said. Nick held up a hand. "It's ok, Mr. Hopps. I don't mind," he said. Nick got comfortable next to Judy on the sofa and began to tell the story. The bunny kids listened without once taking their eyes off of him. Stu, Bonnie and the older siblings also listened, from the moment Nick offered to help Judy to the moment Bellwether was revealed as the evil mastermind and arrested. "Nick, you're awesome! You too, Judy!" said the young bunny boy named Skippy. Nick was more than happy. He was growing to love the Hopps family. By the time the visit was over and it was time to head back to Zootopia, he couldn't wait to return. Category:Nick meets Judy's family for the first time Category:Oneshots Category:PrinceBalto Category:In the Zootopia universe Category:Stories where Nick and Judy are in the dating stage Category:Stories involving Judy's family Category:Stories Category:Visiting family stories Category:Stories where other characters are mentioned